curiousgeorgetvfandomcom-20200214-history
Curious George 5: The Runaway Monkey
Category:Movies Category:Upcoming films Category:Musical films Category:Curious George Characters Category:Curious George Actors Category:Guest Stars Curious George: The Runaway Monkey is a 2019 upcoming direct-to-video official animated musical comedy and finale film adaptation of the children's stories originally by H.A. Rey and Margret Rey, also another sequel to Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle. With Phil LaMarr voices as George, replacing Frank Welker, Alec Baldwin voices as Mr. Bloomsberry, Jamie Kennedy as Danno Wolfe, Jim Cummings, replacing Tim Curry, as Piccadilly, along with Greg Page, guest star from "The Wiggles" and "Butterscotch's Playground", voices as Squanto, a Patuxet Native American and Irene Bedard, guest star from "Pocahontas", as Tara Summary Curious George runs away from home in Chicago and never return back after a terrible argument with The furious and misunderstanding Man with the Yellow Hat, been set to bed without dinner and longtime after succeeding Hal Houston's commercial for every televisions. But now, a heartbroken Man with the Yellow Hat decides to bring him back home after he find out the truth. Plot (Story) The beginning of the movie starts with a happy joyous wedding celebration of Ted Shackleford and Maggie Dunlop with George, who is thrilled to see a perfect-match couple and also just got hired, by Ted, as a music conductor at the wedding party. The other townspeople—including firefighters & new people; Mouse King, Frylock, Carl Brutananadilewski, Master Shake, Meatwad, Andie, Stig, Stew, The Grocer & his son, Mr. Renkins, Mrs. Renkins, Allie, Bill, Piccadilly, Tina, a redeemed Danno Wolfe, Kayla, Layla, Tonga, Farmer Dan, Anna, The Quint Family, Mr. Quint, Mrs. Quint, Steve, Betsy, Aunt Margaret, Charkie, Mr. Zoobel, Chef Pisghetti, Netti, Ivan, The Doorman, Hundley, Mr. Glass, John the Indian Chief, Bonny Smooth, Mr. Glass, Marco & his family, Dr. Naja Kulinda with Seymour and Strich, SpongeBob BrownPants, Squidward Duffman, Patrick Fishman, Jeffrey "Papaw" Duffman, Jenna Duffman, Howart Duffman, Computer Repair Woman, Bieber Tentacles, Ian, Tech Andrew and Hal Houston, Super Why, Princess Presto, Wonder Red & Alpha Pig were all shown at the celebration at the city park, and Ted, as a yellow groom, gives Maggie, as a bride, a diamond ring after a wonderful romantic dance. Suddenly, while retrieving the conductor's rod to conduct wedding music and just as Ted and Maggie were about kiss, George accidentally gets his left leg stuck in the sewer in the middle of the street, a unseen semi city bus is heading this way and the entire citizens- especially Ted, who grew shocked and frightened, and Maggie, who has been hit and crash by a city bus after she quickly rescues George, during the celebration. Devastated and terrified by Maggie's death, the celebration was cancelled and all the citizens were heartbroken- including George and Ted. Maggie is now in heaven with the Lord, sad news told by Dr. Baker. This incident heart-wrenches Ted and George, who brimmed in tears for the very first time and they noticed that Junior is the one who accidentally killed Maggie and also Ted, turned his face red in anger, first-time finds out that George has been framed by Junior for the damage at the Bloomsberry museum while drinking Coffee (as seen from the 2006 original film), feeling furious, angry and refuses to forgive him, calls three 911 Guys and three police officers come by and arrest Junior and in court Judge Winkler (Henry Winkler) sentences Junior get life in prison without parole and go summer school everyday and Junior cries in prison and at summer school saying "what have i done to George & Ted?" and also Junior meets his cranky mean teacher Officer Perry J. Gilbert who is mean and cranky angry at Junior for framing George and killing Maggie at the wedding and also plans on bringing Junior to eat at all restaurants and going to Pensacola Beach and being forced to do nice stuff and going to Milton FL. Eleven years later, in the museum, Ted's former-retired boss; Mr. Bloomsberry, along with his younger temporary 7 year old son; Johnny, who both felt sorry about Maggie's loss during the wedding celebration, came by to paid them a visit and first-time presents Ted's first adopted children from Maxwell's home mansion; The Foster's Child-Life Center; Troy Dunlop and his sister; Daphne Shackleford with two heart-shaped lockets, which is to remind them of their father's adventure heritage, and also tells them that Ted has been a museum director ever since 21 years (which he's still working though) The curious children were amazed at the ancient, and Ted accepts and agreed. Bieber Tentacles meets Computer Repair Woman at a restaurant and also Bieber Tentacles accuses and figuring out that it's Computer Repair Woman's fault for not hugging and dating Frylock causing Frylock to kill Ray and also Computer Repair Woman agrees to like Frylock much to Bieber's happiness. Then after Mr. Bloomsberry and Johnny both leave to the golf course championship, Troy and Daphne both ask their father and their stepbrother; Gerald Shackleford if there's anything else they can do to help, but Ted however tells them their own future is already started. Troy and Daphne are a little afraid and disappointed, compared to their father, their own grown up roles in the future is "completely unclear" ''and they want to have their own purposes. Ted kindly lets his children know through his heart-felting song that their time "''is coming soon" and that they'll find their parts in the future "someday". Troy and Daphne, after amazingly hearing their father singing the last lyric part, are cheered up by Ted and Gerald's words of encouragements, knowing that they're right. Super Why Princess Presto Wonder Red & Alpha Pig are in New York City and while there Wonder Red & Princess Presto think about how cute George is and also Princess Presto then calls George on the phone see how he's doing and George says he's doing great and he loves Princess Presto and Wonder Red and also after calling George on the phone Wonder Red and Princess Presto giggle and laugh about how cute George is much to Alpha Pig & Super Why's happiness. During family time, while joining the movie while eating dinner, Ted, Troy, Daphne and Gerald were all watching a brand-new commercial about the new "Monkey Mashers Cereal", host by Hal Houston and his commercial assistant, George (which he became Troy, Daphne and Gerald's new and first "monkey brother"). Troy, Daphne and Gerald were amazed, excitedly talking how the new cereal would taste, but Ted however was not amused, strongly thinking that George is destroying live on screen on TV. In the movie set up studios in Global Space Agency, Hal thanked George for his huge help and the director offers the little monkey a special paycheck of $1,000,000, much to George's delight and excitement. When George came back home and shows a paycheck to his new siblings, Ted then steps in, sliding Troy and Daphne a side next to Gerald, and begins to argue with his monkey. Troy and Daphne both tries to confront their father, but Ted refuses to listen to each of them and begins to scolds at George, who grew frighten at the scolding voice. In his anger, Ted angrily confronts George that he will be set to bed early without dinner, very much to Troy, Daphne and Gerald's shock. George begins weeping to his room and Ted, after seeing the furious Troy, Daphne and Gerald behind him, tries to take back what he said to George, but they refuse and Troy and Daphne get into a heated argument about their "betrayal" father, and Gerald then angrily lashes out by saying they'd be better off without a father like him, and started to walk away back to Maxwell's foster home, losing their trust and fond of Ted, who falls into deep remorse over his actions at George and also Ian shows up in Maxwell's foster home seeing how sad Troy, Daphne, and Gerald are when Ted got angry at George. Later that night after having a phone call from the director and Hal Houston, Ted, still feeling awful about what he said to George before, knocks on a door with a dinner tray and kindly apologizes, but no answer avail. Then, Ted, knowing George needs his alone time, placed a dinner tray on a table in case if he's hungry. But, a berserk George, now losing all his fond of Ted, refuses to accept Ted's apology, ripping a friendship photograph apart and started to run away from home and far, far away from Chicago by taking a H.A Rey ship (from the 2006 original film) to find a new home to live and a new guardian. Meanwhile at Maxwell's foster home, Troy, Daphne and Gerald feel awful about what they said to Ted before, deciding to apologize to their father and giving him a second chance (kindly told by Maxwell). So, they return back home in an apartment building, but only to see George's dinner tray and no sign of Ted. Troy knocks on George's door, then Daphne opens the door and found out that George is gone. This freaks out Troy, Daphne and Gerald, deciding to find George fast before Ted returns and also Super Why Princess Presto Wonder Red and Alpha Pig are ferious at Ted angry at him for punishing George and not giving him any dinner. Gerald, taking Troy and Daphne along with him, rushed to the Global Space Agency to warn Hal Houston that George is missing. Hal Houston set on a search party to retrieve George. Hal Houston and Gerald went back to the apartment building to grab the gears, until Ted showed up with an apology fudge cake. Gerald, was been shocked at first before and being honesty, tells his stepfather that George has ran away, just because he was angry before. Ted horribly gasp as he dropped the cake and splattered on the floor and off screen screams "GGGGGGEEEEEEEEOOOOOOORRRRRRRRGGGGGGEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" in tears.'' '' after seeing Master Shake playing his clarinet & Meatwad playing his ukulele performing Mouse King, Frylock, & Carl drive on a field trip tour bus and they take over as band manager for Master Shake & Meatwad and their their 1st gig they go to is: Supermarket Store and they watch Master Shake and Meatwad peform and then the crow boos at them and then their 2nd gig they go to is: McDonald's while there Master Shake & Meatwad play performing again and someone says Too loud and also then their 3rd gig they go is: Child's Birthday Party and Master Shake gets nailed by a kid screaming "I'M NOT A DOCKEY" and Master Shake says if their next concert if like the others then he will quit and also Mouse King says that's not their next concert and also says the school stadium is the next tour and also Frylock Carl & Mouse King drop off Master Shake and Meatwad and in the school stadium Master Shake and Meatwad play their instruments singing a lot longer and the crowd boos at them again then "Losers" on Carl Frylock & Mouse King's tour bus. Carl Frylock & Mouse King are highly depressed as they drive again with Master Shake saying things have gotten worse. Carl Frylock & Mouse King break down in tears and ends up driving off a cliff with the bus tumbling many times but only suffering a flat tire. Mouse King asks for Carl & Frylock to put up the spare, but Carl & Frylock ended up eating it (which Meatwad actually guessed correctly). Meatwad pulls out a small bag of tires telling Carl & Frylock he would've given him one. Master Shake gets fed up with everything, not even caring if Carl Frylock & Mouse King go broke and decides to walk off but walks into a series of cacti along the way. Meatwad tries to convince Master Shake to stay, but he wouldn't budge and walked off into the sunset. Meatwad then starts to sing about not giving up and eventually, Master Shake turns back around, and he and Meatwad play for the final time on top of the bus. They notice a crowd cheering with Mouse King Frylock & Carl in happiness; however, Frylock & Carl says that they're only cheering for the rare meteor shower that was going on.Mouse King Frylock & Carl then set up an admission stand to have people pay to see the meteor shower and makes all of their money back. Meanwhile after crossing the Cape Cod Bay, a now-calmed George soon discovers a city of Plymouth in Massachusetts, much to his amazement. He jumps off the ship and walks around to give himself a tour in his new home, while looking for a new guardian to fond to. Then, he curiously discovers the large woods and sees a historical Plymouth Rock nearby the ocean. After the exploration around the Cape, he was then startled by two Native American children beside the trees and a man named Squanto (unknown about George's name), who is not very strict, very kindly brings George to his home and while in the island George, meets Justin Bieber, meeting his family and friends, eating new foods and let him have fun, very much to George's happiness. He then introduces George to a beautiful maiden in the yellow dress named Tara, and George grew fond of Tara because of her singing voice and her personality, asking how Justin Bieber likes wearing his pelican suit and Justin Bieber says it's cool wearing it. Back in Chicago, a redeemed Ian is at the Jett Records watching the news about how George ran away from Ted all because he was angry and didn't give any dinner to him. While live on the news, Hal Houston told 3 police officers to find George while the Reporter reports the first "Runaway Monkey", much to everybody's shock. Ted, first-time brimmed in tears, came in after the citizens suggested the rightful choices and sobbingly reports his actions, feeling misery and morseful and tells everyone to help him retrieve George back home, which everybody in Chicago went into a good, search party mob while Ted takes Hal Houston's helicopter and takes matters of his own hands to find George, once again, by himself. Back at Massachusetts the next day, George's kind-natured expression gets all the curious kids of Massachusetts talking, and greatly notices Squanto who questions every children one at a time while George and Tara are at the ocean to swim, where Tara talks to George about becoming "a museum directress" instead of a school teacher and revealed that she is also Maggie's college friend years ago. This amazes George, but turned into a little bit curious. After lunch, George unbeknownst wins over the entire kids, townspeople and the Native Americans, and befriends each of them through the true meaning of the act of friendship, in which they all shared the same meaning at the same time and also Justin Bieber also feels happy that George doesn't have to be punished no more. Frylock Carl & Mouse King go on adventures with Master Shake and Meatwad everywhere. Meanwhile after a flight, Ted, while walking through the town, was gone panicking about his behavior at George through the years, defending his actions. He then started to calm himself down and admitting to apologize to George after finding the truth yesterday until he was knocked unconscious by a coconut that fell from a tree, and fell onto a large rowboat by the two unnoticed Native Americans, who are hunting fishes for dinner. After a boat ride and the Americans were off the boat, Ted recovers and started to again freaking out by an unexpected Cape Cod island. While trying to find the way out, he fell and tumbled to the ground while his shirt and pants ripped, his hair messed up and covered in leaves and mud. Ted moans in misery, but got up and started to find his way out (unknown that he is on Massachusetts where George is at). With the existence of George and keep Massachusetts very bad-nature free, Squanto escorted George to the dance party, where there's a lot of great music, party foods, dancing and even party games. Afterwards, they all parade into the city, while the entire Massachusetts letting the parents take care of their children from harm. After celebrating, they all gathered for the first annual firework show the night, and George was having such a great time with Squanto, Tara and Justin Bieber. The next day, unbeknownst to Ted, Troy, Daphne and Gerald were at Massachusetts, only on the city side, and they all started to search for their father. Back with Ted, unknown to the children, he was having a hard time trying to get pass the giant boulders and trees (that they're blocking Ted's way and path), but reminded calm without taking out his frustration at himself. He came then found another path, noticing it's a short cut, much to Ted's joy. Before going into the short cut path, he accidentally runs into Troy, Daphne and Gerald, who are very happy to see their father again. Ted was very happy to see them again, then apologizes to them for not understanding the truth and his behavior at George as well and the four reconciles each other. They all team up each other and went to the short cut path to find George and also Maxwell & Ian show up urging Ted to apologize to George for punishing him by not giving him any dinner. Back at the woods during sunset, Squanto tells the Native Americans, Tara, Justin Bieber and George his story about his late father's first Thanksgiving feast and even Pocahontas, much to the children's amazement, and George, Justin Bieber, and Tara all sat under a large tree while looking at the stars. But, Squanto's stories are interrupted by the ruffle sounds coming from the bushes, and this shocks the Native Americans, who are preparing their weapons to attack dangerous predators. But, they all only noticed Ted coming out of the bushes, and Ted squealed in excitement and joy as he spotted George with Tara and Justin Bieber. While laughing wildly, he happily scoops up George from Tara's arms and started hugging his monkey, sobbing exclaiming, "Oh, George, Thank goodness I found you! I was so worried, where have you been?". He then begins to soothe a disgusted George, who refuses to come back home and still has Ted's anger expressions on the inside, much to Ted's shock. Ted tells George that he does not need a million dollars (which he found out George's awarding paycheck that was left on the table before) and said the only thing he ever wanted...is to have George back as the beginning restart of "buddyship", while he, while feeling deeply gratitude by his actions and telling him that he misses George too much, begins to sing his special friendship song, which it cheers up a flutter-up George, while Troy, Daphne and Gerald (who are walking behind before) were amazed by Ted's singing voice and Squanto, the Native Americans and the kids--even Tara and Justin Bieber vocalizing Ted's lyrics. After the song, the citizens and Native Americans all cheered as George, now forgiving his apology, reconciles a joyful Ted again with a huge friendship hug. Ted later whimpering apologizes to George, and George keeps hugging Ted while smiling. He then surprisingly meets Tara, who sees her wearing yellow like him, and charmingly apologizes to her about snatched George in the first, but Tara however curiously asked Ted if he is George's "true" guardian. An honest Ted tells everyone in Massachusetts, including Squanto the truth and being misunderstanding sometimes happens, in which makes them understood and celebrate Ted with their victory cheer afterwards. Tara then started to smile and kissed Ted for being honesty, much to Ted's awkward shyness. Also, Ted kindly asks why Justin Bieber is wearing a Pelican Suit and also he says to him that wearing a Pelican Suit is perfect. Squanto then asked Ted if he knows the history of his father's first Thanksgiving long time ago, and Ted replies the rest of Squanto's stories and Tara surprisingly finishes the last story, much to Ted's surprise. Ted finds out that Tara knows every histories and when she eating a sandwich with "mustard" inside the lettuce, he grew fond of her after he and Tara had something in comment, much to Troy, Daphne, Gerald and George's happiness. Ted and Tara both smiled at each other and fell in love for the first time and started to have their first kiss as the citizens once again started to cheer Meanwhile Maxwell & Ian become friends and they do nice stuff together and going on adventures. Justin Bieber wants to stay in the island to help the townspeople and the Natives and also says a good luck goodbye meaning it was nice hanging out with George and also waves bye to George, Ted, Tara (first-time been ask to join with them by Ted), Daphne, Gerald and Troy. Master Shake and Meatwad are in Chicago with Mouse King Frylock & Carl and they go to San Francisco and all other states and cities going to McDonald's, O'Charley's, and all other places. Days passed later back home in Chicago, The reporter reports about George's homecoming homier reunion and everyone in Chicago all cheered as Ted flies in Hal Houston's helicopter back home as the camera man's camera captures as the helicopter lands at the rooftop of the Global Space Agency, very much to Hal Houston's thrill. At the museum after Ted giving his speech, the Friendship Festival begins and Squanto (very much to everybody's amazement) takes the stage to thank Ted, George and the children for making Massachusetts a better place for everyone as the singing actress; Shakira came to the stage. As Squanto and Shakira both perform the song together, Ted then notices a sadden George all by himself, looking up at the night star after realizing about the late Maggie years ago. Ted came out and tells him that that Maggie is watching in heaven and she will always guide you wherever he goes, near and far. In acceptance of Ted's refresh friendship, George yanked the rope and creates fireworks for Squanto and Shakira's performances the next scene shows Super Why Princess Presto Wonder Red Alpha Pig Hundley and everyone performing at a concert (seen from 2007's Alvin & The Chipmunks film) singing songs Ian urges everyone to have energy and also Maxwell then calls Ian asking how George is doing and Ian says George is doing great since Ted apologized to him. The next scene shows at The International Music Awards, where Maxwell and Ian watching a new-improved Ted, a delighted George, a happy Tara, Daphne, Troy, and Gerald performing "Ain't No Stopping Us Now" song for all the other people--including Justin Bieber, The Foster Home children, Mr. Bloomsberry, Johnny and everyone from Chicago. After the celebration and the huge concert, Ted invites Tara over to have dinner with Troy, Daphne and Gerald, and George was been volunteered, kindly by Ted, to open the soda bottle to give each of them drinks, but, even when he was being very careful, the bottle top breaks the window and the lights go out by a spilled soda pop and makes an anger Ted, though before deciding not to say it, decides to once again say his catchphrase and, after George sheepishly and quickly claps his hands once to turn the lights off in pitch black screen before the credits starts, he angrily yells out "GGGGGGEEEEEEEEOOOOOOORRRRRRRRGGGGGGEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then the film ends and the end credits start with everyone/voice talents all singing the Curious George theme. In the post credits scene at the city park, Ted and Tara were married at last with George, Troy, Daphne, and Gerald who are being very happy that Tara became a new mother in the family and they break the fourth wall claiming this is the final film of the Curious George franchise. Characters Curious George Ted Shackleford (Man With The Yellow Hat) Troy Dunlop Gerald Shackleford Daphne Shackleford Tara Mr. Bloomsberry Maggie Dunlop (who died after being killed by Junior) Johnny Bloomsberry (Mr. Bloomsberry's son as Junior's replacement) Junior Bloomsberry (serving life in prison without parole and going to summer school and adventures forced by Officer Perry J. Gilbert) Judge Winkler Justin Bieber Squanto Police Officer 1# Police Officer 2# Police Officer 3# 911 Guy 1# 911 Guy 2# 911 Guy 3# Firefighters Andie Stig Stew The Grocer Grocer's Son Mr. Renkins Mrs. Renkins Allie Bill Piccadilly Tina Danno Wolfe Kayla Layla Tonga Farmer Dan Anna The Quint Family Mr. Quint Mrs. Quint Steve Betsy Aunt Margaret Charkie Mr. Zoobel Chef Pisghetti Netti Ivan The Doorman Hundley Mr. Glass John the Indian Chief Bonny Smooth Mr. Glass Marco Marco's family Dr. Naja Kulinda Seymour Strich Ian Maxwell Tech Andrew Hal Houston Master Shake Meatwad Frylock Carl Brutananadilewski Mouse King SpongeBob BrownPants Squidward Duffman Patrick Fishman Jeffrey "Papaw" Duffman Jenna Duffman Howart Duffman Computer Repair Woman Bieber Tentacles Officer Perry J. Gilbert Super Why Princess Presto Wonder Red Alpha Pig Trivia * This is the first time Ted punishes George by being sent to bed without dinner, in all episodes with 1-9 seasons and 3 specials & 3 films Ted never punished him when George did stuff no matter what. * Jason Lee and David Cross star in this film for the first time. * Dana Snyder stars as Police Officer 1# using Master Shake's voice in this film. * Carey Means stars as Police Officer 2# using Frylock's voice in this film. * Dave Willis stars as Police Officer 3# using Meatwad's voice in this film. * David Cross reprises a live action CGI character named Ian in this film. * Jason Lee reprises a live action CGI character named Maxwell in this film. * This is the final film to complete the trilogy. * Justin Bieber protrays himself wearing a Pelican Suit in this film. * International Music Awards appears in this film from Alvin & The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked. * Concert from 2007's first film of Alvin & The Chipmunks appears in this film. * David Cross defends appearing in this film since he defended appearing in the first film of Curious George. * Ain't No Stopping Us Now song is sung by Ted, George, Tara, Daphne, Gerald, & Troy in this film at International Music Awards. * Maxwell & Ian watch Ted, George, Tara, Daphne, Gerald, & Troy perform at the international music awards. * Henry Winkler stars as Judge Winkler who sentences Junior to spend life in prison without parole for killing Maggie and framing George for the damage at Bloomsberry Museum. * Johnny Bloomsberry is friendly and is a replacement of Junior Bloomsberry. * 911 Guy 1# uses Squidward's voice being protrayed by Rodger Bumpass. * 911 Guy 2# uses SpongeBob's voice being protrayed by Tom Kenny. * 911 Guy 3# uses Patrick's voice being protrayed by Bill Fagerbakke. * This is the first time Ted gets angry yelling out "GGGGGGEEEEEEEEOOOOOOORRRRRRRRGGGGGGEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" before the end credits and it's similar to Dave yelling out "ALVINNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" before the end credits in Alvin & The Chipmunks, Alvin & The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, Alvin & The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked & Alvin & The Chipmunks: The Road Chip. * Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock & Carl Brutananadilewski from Aqua Teen Hunger Force appear in this film as the major main characters. * Mouse King from Super Why episode The Nutcracker makes his appearance in this film as a main major character. * in this film Mouse King, Frylock, & Carl take over as band manager for Master Shake and Meatwad being similar to Mr. Krabs taking over as band manager for SpongeBob and Squidward in SpongeBob episode Hello Bikini Bottom. * Never Give Up song from SpongeBob episode Hello Bikini Bottom is sung by Master Shake & Meatwad in order to get their band back together after Master Shake leaves and it uses the same music from SpongeBob episode Hello Bikini Bottom and Master Shake plays plays clarinet and Meatwad plays his Ukulele. * Master Shake playing the clarinet and Meatwad playing his Ukulele on Tour & on top of the bus in this film is similar to Squidward playing the clarinet and SpongeBob playing his Ukulele on Tour & on the tour bus in SpongeBob episode Hello Bikini Bottom. * Dana Snyder stars as Police Officer 1# & Master Shake in this film. * Carey Means stars as Police Officer 2# & Frylock in this film. * Dave Willis stars as Police Officer 3# & Meatwad in this film. * SpongeBob BrownPants is protrayed by Jerry Trainor in this film and he is similar to SpongeBob SquarePants. * Squidward Duffman is protrayed by Matt Groening in this film and he is similar to Squidward Tentacles and also Squidward Duffman is nicer. * Patrick Fishman is protrayed by Rodger Bumpass in this film and he is similar to Patrick Star. * Jeffrey "Papaw" Duffman is protrayed by Jimmy Kimmel similar to Jim C. Bailey. * Jenna Duffman is protrayed by Leah Papizan similar to her in this film. * Howart Duffman is protrayed by Nathan Kress in this film. * Computer Repair Woman from Aqua Teen Hunger Force episode Fry Legs appears in this film. * Bieber Tentacles is protrayed by Justin Bieber and also Bieber Tentacles wears Superjail Warden Dark Red Hat & Pink Hoodie and Yellow Shoes in this film. * Officer Perry J. Gilbert from Merry Christmas Drake & Josh (2008 TV Movie) appears in this film as Junior's summer school cranky mean teacher and Officer Perry J. Gilbert is protrayed by David Pressman. * Bieber Tentacles figuring out that it's Computer Repair Woman's fault for not dating and hugging Frylock causing Frylock to kill Ray in Aqua Teen Hunger Force episode Fry Legs is similar to Squidward figuring out that Plankton was the one who stole King Neptune's crown to get the krabby patty formula in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004). * Super Why Princess Presto Wonder Red & Alpha Pig from Super Why appear in this film and they are similar from Season 1 of Super Why. * Nicholas Castel Vanderburgh stars as Super Why in this film. * Tajja Isen stars as Princess Presto in this film. * Siera Florindo stars as Wonder Red in this film. * Zachary Bloch stars as Alpha Pig in this film. * Super Why Princess Presto Wonder Red & Alpha Pig are first time ferious and angry at Ted for punishing George in this film. Quotes * Meatwad: on top of the bus and takes out his guitar and starts playing it♪ Shake...you must look inward. And then I'm sure that you will see what an awesome band we still could be! Please! Oh please don't quit on us now! I cannot allow this to be our last bow! Now now now! No no no! Nay nay nay! Neh neh neh! NEEEEVER give up! Don't ever give up! We can't let Mouse King, Frylock & Carl go bankrupt! We must keep busy! Never giving up! ♪ * Master Shake: ♪ How did I not see this plan was a failure from the start? Being around Meatwad is bad for my heart! And that's not even the worse part! Supermarkets, birthday parties for kids! and all other places My career in music really feels like it has hit the skids! I give up! There is no point! I give up! Mouse King, Frylock & Carl will have to go bankrupt while I'm busy, bittering giving up! ♪ * Meatwad: ♪ Don't you see? Mouse King, Frylock & Carl needs us terribly! We got it in us to be a huge success! You and I can't settle for less! I promise myself not to shed this tear! ♪ * Master Shake: ♪ It's getting really cold out here and I'm seven hundred miles from home it will appear! And my head is hurting oh dear I fear this is pretty severe! I should probably give up! On this giving up today! This is the part I turn around and play! ♪ * Meatwad: ♪ This is the part where I stand up and play! ♪ * Master Shake & Meatwad: ♪ Take a deep breath in an emotional way! 'Cause with my instrument is how I say! ♪ both play their respective instruments in a duet. End music scene * Master Shake: Wow! That was actually, kinda good! the crowd cheering for them * Ivan: Amazing! * The Doorman: Fantastic! * Mouse King: Unbelievable! They actually gathered a crowd! To think that all of these people came out to the middle of the desert to see Shake & Meatwad! * Carl & Frylock: Or...they came to see the meteor shower that passes through the Aurora Borealis generating a stunning, once-in-a-lifetime light show. * Crowd: at the beautiful sky Oh....ah....